Dave Stewart
Dave Stewart is the primary colorist for almost all Hellboy Universe comics. Colorist ''Hellboy *[[World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator (SDCC)|''Hellboy promotional comic #1 (25th Anniversary, 2018)]] *''Wake the Devil'' (color separator) *''Almost Colossus'' (color separator) *''A Christmas Underground'' (color separator) *''Heads'' *''The Baba Yaga'' *''The Right Hand of Doom'' *''The Vârcolac'' *''Goodbye Mister Tod'' *''Pancakes'' *''Box Full of Evil'' *''The Nature of the Beast'' *''King Vold'' *''Conqueror Worm'' *''The Third Wish'' *''Dr. Carp's Experiment'' *''The Penanggalan'' *''The Ghoul'' *''The Island'' *''Makoma'' *''The Hydra and the Lion'' *''Darkness Calls'' *''They That Go Down to the Sea in Ships'' *''The Mole'' *''The Crooked Man'' *''In the Chapel of Moloch'' *''The Wild Hunt'' *''The Bride of Hell'' *''Hellboy in Mexico'' *''The Storm'' *''The Whittier Legacy'' *''Double Feature of Evil'' *''The Sleeping and the Dead'' *''Being Human'' *''The Fury'' *''House of the Living Dead'' *''Hellboy versus the Aztec Mummy'' *''The Midnight Circus'' *''Hellboy Gets Married'' *''The Coffin Man'' *''The Coffin Man 2: The Rematch'' *''Into the Silent Sea'' *''Krampusnacht'' ''Hellboy in Hell *The Descent'' *''The Three Gold Whips'' *''The Death Card'' *''The Hounds of Pluto'' *''The Exorcist of Vorsk'' *''The Spanish Bride'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' ''Lobster Johnson *The Killer in My Skull'' *''The Iron Prometheus'' *''The Burning Hand'' *''Tony Masso's Finest Hour'' *''The Prayer of Neferu'' *''Caput Mortuum'' *''A Scent of Lotus'' *''Get the Lobster!'' *''A Chain Forged in Life'' (Troy Nixey pages) *''The Forgotten Man'' *''Metal Monsters of Midtown'' *''Garden of Bones'' *''Mangekyō'' ''Abe Sapien *Abe Sapien versus Science'' *''The Drowning'' *''The Haunted Boy'' *''The Abyssal Plain'' *''The Devil Does Not Jest'' *''The Land of the Dead'' ''Abe Sapien: Dark and Terrible *Dark and Terrible'' *''The New Race of Man'' *''The Shape of Things to Come'' *''To the Last Man'' *''The Garden (I)'' *''The Healer'' *''Visions, Dreams, and Fishin''' *''Sacred Places'' *''A Darkness so Great'' *''The Shadow Over Suwanee'' *''The Garden (II)'' *''The Black School'' *''Regressions'' *''Dark and Terrible Deep'' *''The Garden (III)'' *''The Desolate Shore'' ''B.P.R.D. *[[B.P.R.D. (teaser)|''B.P.R.D. teaser]] *''Hollow Earth'' *''The Soul of Venice'' *''Dark Waters'' *''Born Again'' *''Plague of Frogs'' *''The Dead'' *''The Black Flame'' *''The Universal Machine'' *''Garden of Souls'' *''Killing Ground'' *''Revival'' *''War on Frogs'' #1–3 *''Out of Reach'' *''The Ectoplasmic Man'' *''The Warning'' *''The Black Goddess'' *''And What Shall I Find There?'' *''1947'' *''King of Fear'' *''The Dead Remembered'' *''Casualties'' *''1948'' *''Vampire'' ''B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth *New World'' *''Gods'' *''Seattle'' *''Monsters'' *''Russia'' *''The Long Death'' *''An Unmarked Grave'' *''The Pickens County Horror'' *''The Devil's Engine'' *''Exorcism'' *''The Return of the Master'' *''The Abyss of Time'' *''A Cold Day in Hell'' *''Wasteland'' *''Lake of Fire'' *''The Reign of the Black Flame'' *''The Devil's Wings'' *''The Broken Equation'' *''Grind'' *''Flesh and Stone'' *''Nowhere, Nothing, Never'' *''Modern Prometheus'' *''End of Days'' *''The Exorcist'' *''Cometh the Hour'' ''B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know *Messiah'' *''Pandemonium'' ''Witchfinder *Murderous Intent'' *''In the Service of Angels'' *''The Burial of Katharine Baker'' *''Lost and Gone Forever'' *''Beware the Ape'' *''The Mysteries of Unland'' *''The Great Blizzard'' ''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. *1952'' *''The Phantom Hand'' *''The Kelpie'' *''The Witch Tree'' *''Rawhead and Bloody Bones'' *''Wandering Souls'' *''Beyond the Fences'' *''The Mirror'' *''Black Sun'' *''The Unreasoning Beast'' *''Ghost Moon'' *''Secret Nature'' *''Occult Intelligence'' *''Burning Season'' *''1956'' Others *''How Koshchei Became Deathless'' *''Baba Yaga's Feast'' *''Sledgehammer 44'' *''Sledgehammer 44: Lightning War'' *''Frankenstein Underground'' *''Broken Vessels'' *''Mood Swings'' *''Rise of the Black Flame'' *''The Last Witch of Fairfield'' *''Rasputin: The Voice of the Dragon'' *''Koshchei the Deathless'' Out of continuity stories *''Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine'' *''Shattered'' *''The Dread Within'' *''Toy Soldier'' *''Friday'' *''The House of Candy Pain'' *''Hellboy Jr. Gets a Car'' Interior Art *''B.P.R.D.: Night Train'' (with Scott Kolins) Cover Art *''B.P.R.D.: Night Train'' (with Scott Kolins) Awards Stewart has been nominated for and won Eisner Awards multiple times for his work on the Hellboy Universe. External Links *[http://www.comicbookdb.com/creator.php?ID=105 Comic Book DB: Dave Stewart] Stewart, Dave Stewart, Dave Stewart, Dave